


Notitas Azules

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Houis - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, hourry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry debe mudarse pero no quiere herir a su mejor amigo. Por eso, le miente diciéndole que se va de vacaciones unos días provocando una idea en Louis: dejar notas bajo su puerta contándole lo que hace cada día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

Era una agradable mañana de verano. Un lunes de vacaciones. Cualquier niño estaría feliz con eso. Sin escuela por tres meses, sin tarea. ¿Quién no estaría feliz?

Un pequeño niño rizado se levantó de su cama aún en pijama y se dirigió al baño. Luego de orinar, lavó sus manos y cepilló sus dientes hasta que estos brillaron al espejo.

— Buenos días, Harry— saludó su madre al pasar por la puerta.

"Buenos días" dijo Harry para sí. Estaba muy feliz. Las vacaciones de verano apenas iniciaban y eso significaba que no debía preocuparse por la escuela, sólo por la diversión. Sabía como divertirse. Pasaría todos los días con uno de sus mejores amigos que vivía junto a su casa: Louis.

Aún vistiendo su pijama fue a la cocina. Allí se encontraban sus padres desayunando. Mamá bebiendo su jugo de naranja y papá bebiendo su café mientras leía el periódico del día antes de partir al trabajo. Harry se sentó junto a él y rápidamente recibió una sonrisa de su parte.

Comenzó a comer su cereal y su padre acabó su café. Se levantó de su asiento, besó la cabeza de su hijo, sacudió su cabello, se acercó a su esposa y la besó y salió hacia el trabajo. Debía trabajar mucho por su pequeño.

— ¿Mamá, por qué papá está trabajando tanto— preguntó Harry— . Papá no trabaja en vacaciones. Y también... ¿Por qué no encuentro mis cosas?

La madre de Harry sonrió por la inocencia de su hijo.

— Transfirieron a tu padre al centro de Londres y debemos mudarnos. No encuentras tus cosas porque las empaqué en cajas por la noche. Papá está llevando las cosas a la nueva casa.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?— preguntó Harry reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

— El miércoles por la mañana, ya que tendrán la mayor parte de las cosas allí.

— No quiero irme— dijo Harry llorando.

— Yo tampoco quiero, pero es una oportunidad para papá. Allí tendrás más amigos.

— ¡Pero aquí está Louis! No quiero que él llore por mí.

— Lo siento pero deberás decirle la verdad o mentirle.

Decirle la verdad o mentirle... Eso quedó en la mente de Harry hasta el martes por la noche cuando Louis tocó a la puerta por su balcón. Harry la abrió porque sabía de quién se trataba.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa ayer y hoy? — preguntó Louis un poco enfadado.

"Debes mentir si no quieres verlo llorar por ti", pensó Harry. Asintió recibiendo una mirada de confusión de su amigo.

— Me- me voy de vacaciones unos días— mintió con éxito. Suspiró. La mentira estaba bien.

— Con más razón debías visitarme; para pasar el tiempo que sobra conmigo.

— Ya no me queda tiempo, mañana me voy.

— Oh, que pena— dijo Louis tristemente. Sonrió cuando una gran idea llegó a su cabeza— . Tengo una gran idea. Todos los días dejaré por debajo de tu puerta una nota contándote lo que hice cuando no estuviste así las leerás al regresar. ¿Qué opinas, Hazz?

— Muy buena idea —forzó una sonrisa. Nunca iba a leerlas pero si su mentira mantenía feliz a Louis así quedaría: como una mentira.

— Qué mal que debas irte. Te extrañaré el tiempo que no estés —Louis se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. El rizado le correspondió segundos luego—. Te daré algo para que me recuerdes todos los días—se alejó un poco de su amigo y volvió a acercarse presionando sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry, con cierta dulzura. Soltó a Harry de su agarre y se despidió con un "Te quiero".

A Harry le dolía todo eso. Sólo tenía 10 años, no debía dolerle tanto.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, la familia Styles se fue para no volver. Harry no volvería, no volvería a su verdadero hogar, no volvería a su escuela, no volvería a ver a sus amigos, no volvería a ver a Louis.

Mentirle le evitaría llorar, decirle la verdad lo haría sufrir, pero ambas dolerían los mismo o más.


	2. 1: Toc toc.

Hazz:

Es miércoles y ya no estás. Lo noté porque toqué a tu puerta y no respondiste. Estoy un poco triste.

Me gustaría que los días pasaran más rápido para tenerte aquí de vuelta.

Te quiero xx

Lou.


	3. 2: Sudadera púrpura.

Pequeño Harry:

Es jueves. Hoy bajo mi cama encontré tu sudadera púrpura. La estoy usando aunque me   
quede algo pequeña. Es tonto pero cierto.

Estoy contando los días.

Te quiero xx

L. W. T.


	4. 3: Películas.

Styles:

Viernes. Hoy era noche de películas. Pensaba ver una yo solo pero apenas comenzó a los 5 segundos me di cuenta que no es lo mismo sin ti.

Tres días ya.

Te espero xx

Tomlinson.


	5. 4: Edward.

Señor rizos:

Hoy sábado fui al parque con mis padres, Fizzy, Ernest y Doris. Lottie fue muy egoísta al irse con su novio. Era un día para pasar en familia.

Lottie no importa en esta nota. Con Fizzy encontré un cachorrito perdido. Buscamos a su dueño por el parque pero no lo hallamos. Me dejaron adoptarlo y adivina el nombre:   
Edward. Lo nombré así por ti, no Harry porque te confundirías al llamarlo.

Te espero. Aquí.

Señor T.


	6. 5: Nada importante.

Harrito:

Domingo y me di cuenta que éstas no son notas, son cartas. Lo que importa es que cumplo mi propósito de contarte lo que hago y bueno, hoy no hice nada importante.

Cinco días y contando.

Te quiero xxxx (muchos besos)

Louciernaga.


	7. 6: Campamento.

Jalea:

Es lunes. Por la mañana mi madre me anotó en un campamento de verano. Muy aburrido, lo sé, pero me inscribió porque no estás y me ve un poco "deprimido". Sera por un mes.

En fin, mañana será la última nota. Porque cuando regrese probablemente ya estés aquí.

Estoy un poco feliz.

Te quiero xxxxx (más besos que ayer)

Mantequilla de maní.


	8. 7: Hasta pronto.

Bebé Hazzie:

Última nota. En parte me pone feliz porque cuando regrese ya estarás aquí y podrás leer lo que te escribí. Por otra parte, pasaré más de una semana lejos de ti, y me pone muy triste.

Ya guardé todas mis cosas. Mañana a las 6 a.m (muy temprano), un autobús pasará por mí y me llevara al campamento.

Te veré cuando finalice. Hasta pronto.

Boo.


	9. 8: 37 días.

37 días y aún no regresas. Toqué a tu puerta y no estabas. Corrí a tu puerta apenas bajé del autobús. Llámame loco si quieres pero es la verdad, es lo que hice.

Amas a tus abuelos pero hay alguien aquí que te quiere también.

Te extraño. Ya quiero que regreses para poder abrazarte con mucha fuerza. Eres de mis mejores y únicos amigos en el mundo.


	10. 9: Niña bonita.

Hazzie:

¿Recuerdas a Danielle la niña bonita del colegio? Me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños que es mañana. Iré pero será aburrida sin ti.

Te quiero mucho x

Lou W. T.


	11. 10: Besé a una niña.

Fresa:

Oh, Hazz. Quizás te rías de lo que diré a continuación. Besé a una niña y no me gustó. ¿Quieres saber a quién? A la niña bonita y popular del colegio: Danielle Campbell. La besé y no me gustó.

Es bonita y me cae bien pero tú también eres bonito pero me caes fantástico. Debería besarte. Quizá.

Te quiero mucho mucho xx

Cereza.


	12. 11: Linda sonrisa.

Querido mejor amigo:

En la nota anterior no te conté que hice un amigo en la fiesta de Danielle. Se llama Liam y es muy simpático. Me gusta su sonrisa.

Pero no te pongas celoso, tu sonrisa me gusta más porque aparecen huequitos en tus mejillas y es muy tierno.

Te quiero mucho mucho mucho xxx

Tu mejor amigo Louis.


	13. 12: Niño risueño.

Verde:

Gracias a Liam hice otro amigo. Se llama Niall. Es rubio y tiene ojos celestes. Se ríe de todo y eso me parece muy raro.

Día 41. Te espero.

Azul.


	14. 13: Oscuridad.

Arcoiris:

Hoy me pareció verte en el supermercado pero no eras tú.

No hacían falta vacaciones tan largas. Ya ni se te debe distinguir en la oscuridad estando tanto tiempo en la playa.

Te extraño tanto, ya quiero que vuelvas.

Tormenta.


	15. 14: Muñeco de trapo.

Gatito:

Mi abuela está de visita y me regaló un muñeco de trapo muy parecido a ti. Tiene ojos de botones verdes y cabello rizado de lana.

Dormiré con él por la noche.

Te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá.

Perrito.


	16. 15: Cortinas cerradas.

Manzana:

Tus cortinas siguen cerradas. Y tus ventanas están sucias. La pintura de tu puerta se sale de a poco.

Van 45 días. Te extraño xxxxxx

Naranja.


	17. 16: Apodos tontos.

Pastel:

Cuando leas las notas estoy seguro de que te reirás por los apodos que uso.

Escribo apodos porque es aburrido usar sólo Louis y Harry.

Te quiero más que al chocolate.

Galleta.


	18. 17: Pintura fresca.

Ventana:

Unos hombres estaban pintando tu casa de amarillo. Era más bonita de color celeste.

Puerta.


	19. 18: Traición.

Harry (Traidor) Styles:

Hace un mes que no te envío notas. Me traicionaste. Dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones, no que te mudabas. Los hombres que pintaban tu casa me lo dijeron.

No te enviaré más notas, sólo perdí mi tiempo queriéndote y extrañándote.

L. W. T.


	20. 19: Te amo.

Chico que rompió mi corazón:

Hace un año que no te veo. Hace varios meses que no envío una nota porque sé que no la leerás. Sin embargo, haré esto para despedirme de ti totalmente.

Los años en que te conocí fueron los mejores. Nos conocemos desde los 4 y desde allí que te tengo un gran cariño. Tú eres el único que puede hacerme sonreír.

Sólo somos dos niños que no conocen el amor pero sin dudarlo diré que te amo.

Gracias por entrar a mi vida y mejorarla, Harry Styles.

A pesar de mentirme te amaré.

Sinceramente tuyo, Louis.


	21. Epílogo.

Dos años después.

La vieja casa de los Styles estaba abierta para la venta luego de años vacía. Seguía del color amarillo pintados años atrás.

Louis había dejado de enviar notas definitivamente al conocer los motivos de la mudanza de Harry. No recuperó las notas enviadas por lo que no quería que lo vieran los que visitaban su casa vecina.

La primera familia que vería la casa era la familia Lindberg, conformada por una madre, un padre, dos niñas y un niño.

Los que verían la casa eran los señores Lindberg y su hijo de en medio, Kyle.

Observaron la casa tranquilos. Kyle quería conocer cada rincón de la que podía ser su futura casa. Al alejarse de la vista de sus padres, encontró una puerta blanca que se mantenía cerrada. La curiosidad le picó y la abrió sin permiso. No había demasiado. Sólo un cuarto blanco, con cortinas naranjas y un sofá frente a la puerta del balcón. Se acercó y movió ese sofá para abrir la puerta. Al moverlo, muchas notas vieron la luz. Kyle agarró una al azar y leyó un poco.

La nota seleccionada llevaba el nombre de su mejor amigo. Levantó todas las notas y las dejó sobre el sofá. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se asomó por el balcón. La vista daba al jardín vecino. Allí estaba Louis, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kyle en el antiguo balcón de su amigo.

— ¡Hey!—gritó Kyle hacia Louis. Éste último volteó de inmediato. Levantó su mano e hizo un saludo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Louis ¿Tú?—respondió Louis gritando.

— Soy Kyle.

— ¿Vivirás en esta casa?—preguntó Louis triste.

— Probablemente—Louis negó aguantando sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

— Si te mudas y nos volvemos amigos jura no mentirme—sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.. Si hacía otro amigo gracias a esa casa debía asegurarse de que no le mentiría.

— No te mentiré—Louis sonrió. Limpió sus lágrimas con su camiseta. Cambió de tema.

— ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Del centro de Londres?—Kyle asintió. Louis no volvió a hablar.

— ¿Tu amigo vivía aquí?—preguntó Kyle.

— Sí, y me mintió. Su mentira me hirió. Adiós. No puedo seguir—Louis corrió a su casa y luego a su cuarto dónde se encerró para llorar. Un niño llegaba y le recordaba lo que con mucho esfuerzo llegó a olvidar.

Hacía una semana que Kyle se había mudado. La mudanza fue rápida y eso fastidió a Louis. A Louis no parecía caerle bien Kyle pero a Kyle parecía caerle bien Louis.

Era un viernes. Uno de los amigos de Kyle estaba de visita. Kyle le mostraba a su rizado amigo, Harry, las notas halladas el primer día. 19 en total.

El rizado las leía muy triste. Desde el principio sabía que no debía mentirle a su amigo. Estaba muy herido y lo hacía notar en cada palabra.

En la noche, cuando se suponía que debía dormir, Harry se levantó del colchón en el que dormiría y salió por el balcón. A partir de allí, saltó la cerca del jardín de Louis. Atravesando ese jardín, llegó a la casa. Frente a la ventana de su amigo estaba el mismo árbol de siempre. Lo trepó hasta llegar a la ventana. Estaba abierta. Sin entrar observó su cuarto. En la mesa de noche de Louis reposaba un muñeco de trapo, entre sus brazos una sudadera purpura. Con mucho cuidado entró por la ventana, sin hacer sonido alguno. Ese era el cuarto en el que había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Louis.

— Lou—llamó Harry en voz baja—, Lou, despiértate—Louis comenzó a moverse por su cama—. Louis William Tomlinson Poulston de Styles, despierta—el castaño oyó y abrió sus ojos. Antes de reaccionar del todo se sentó en su cama. Parpadeó varias veces sin creer quien estaba frente a él.

— ¿Harry?—el nombrado asintió—. ¿No te alcanzó romperme el corazón, ahora vienes a matarme?

— Creí que preguntarías que hago aquí—Harry se sentó junto a Louis en su cama.

— Iba a hacerlo luego. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Kyle es mi amigo.

— ¿Mejor amigo?

— No, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

— Ni me caía bien ese Kyle. ¿Por qué viniste?

— Kyle encontró tus notas. Leí cada una de ellas y estoy aquí para preguntarte algo importante—Louis sonrió.

— Dime.

— ¿Besaste a alguien más además de Danielle?

— No, besé a Liam por accidente, pero a nadie más que ellos dos. ¿Y tú?

— A nadie aún. Vengo por eso. Dijiste que me besarías. Apruebo eso.

— ¿Quieres que te bese?—preguntó Louis incrédulo. Justo leyó esa vergonzosa nota.

— Obviamente. ¿O quieres que nos pongamos al día?

— No, lo haré rápido, sólo espero que vuelvas y ese beso no sea un adiós.

— Sí, volveré, todas las semanas.

— ¿De en serio?

— Sí, por ti. Ahora... ¿Me besarás o qué?

— Intentaré hacerlo. Quédate quieto—Harry obedeció. Entreabrió un poco sus labios, eso era lo que pensaba que debía hacer luego de ver tantas películas. Louis comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su amigo. Estaba muy cerca de sus labios. Cortó esa breve distancia succionando el labio inferior de Harry con los suyos. Ambos intentaban pensar como hacerlo pero era imposible siendo la primera vez de Harry y la primera vez así de Louis.

Harry se alejó de Louis con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Lamió sus labios y volvió a besar a Louis. Así era como se encontraban luego de tres años.

— Debo irme, pero volveré. Estaré hasta el domingo en la casa de Kyle. Todos los viernes vendré. Si no vengo dejaré una nota con la hermana de mayor de Kyle, la veo todos los días— Harry se puso de pie.

— ¿Sabes lo que nunca debes hacer?—preguntó Louis.

— Mentir. Nunca volveré a mentirte. Siempre te diré la verdad aunque duela. La mentira y la verdad pueden doler de igual forma— Harry salió por la ventana.

Aprendió la lección que no se imaginaba que aprendería. Nunca volvió a mentirle a Louis ni a nadie más.

No le mintió a Louis con que lo visitaría cada semana. Lo visitaba cada semana y a veces, después de la escuela.

Ni Louis ni Harry mentían, porque con la verdad o la mentira igual sufrirían.


End file.
